The Fifth Element (Part I)
'''The Fifth Element (Part I) '''is the 24th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 76th total. Plot Summary The Thunder Nation and the Rebellion agree to sign a peace treaty, which will end the war and free the other occupied four nations. While the rebels and the warriors are both hesitant about signing the treaty, Indra is satisfied. However, Orko reveals to Nariko that the treaty is actually a trap when she strongly opposes it and the two keep the secret between them. Meanwhile at the Rebellion's HQ, Zane has no memory as to how he travelled back to the present, but he seeks revenge against Xena. The rebels manage to restrain him and Xena and the rest of the rebels deny any knowledge of what happened to him in the past. Xena decides to go to the treaty ceremony without the warriors and orders them to stay at the HQ to watch Zane with Mrs. Filarski and Brain. Before they leave, Xena tells Mrs. Filarski to be prepared as she's going to be needed soon. Orko, Nariko and Indra arrive the ceremony and meet Xena, the mermaid sisters, Demetrius and representatives from the Fire and Air nations. As Orko is about to sign the document, Xena finds something hard in her cake. The object turns out to be an amulet replica, and before anyone realizes what happened, Orko absorbs the light out of all the replicas he took from the factory earlier, which were hidden in the food all along. Having his powers temporarily enhanced, Orko launches a direct attack at Xena, fatally wounding her. The rebels attempt to fight, but they are no match for him. Meanwhile at the Rebellion's HQ, the warriors decide to free Zane. Once they learn of what happened at the ceremony, they rush into the scene. Max, Theresa, Lissie and David decide to help and infiltrate the palace in hopes of finding the original fifth amulet and render the Thunder Nation powerless. Zane joins them, but with a different goal in mind. He aims to find Thor's spirit in order to merge with it and reach the Avatar State form. At the ceremony, the warriors are still overpowered by Orko. They decide to flee by teleporting and take Xena to treatment. The rebels are captured but the sisters and Demetrius manage to escape. Due to Erika's encounter with the Memory Keepers back in 2000, she teleported the warriors into the same forest in which she meet them. The keepers suddenly arrive and offer help, but admit that Xena's situation is most likely fatal. Once at the palace, the group splits. Max and Theresa are found by Indra, who surprisingly decides to betray her family and assist them, as she was not aware of Orko's true plans. She takes them to the dungeons, as the Mirror of Souls was recently moved there. While trying to figure out how to find the amulet; the two end up being absorbed into the mirror. Meanwhile, Zane finds Thor and Electra's room. He finds Thor's remainings in an ash jar as Thor's spirit begin to speak to him. Zane shows the will to merge with the spirit, opening the door for Thor to fully possess him. Meanwhile, Laurie meets the sisters and Demetrius, and they join forces to release the captured rebels just before Orko goes on to execute them. Another fight is about to begin until Zane (now possessed by Thor's spirit) arrives and claim to be the true Emperor of Murlonia, humiliating Orko and Nariko. The Memory Keepers fail to heal Xena, and she succumbs to her wounds after a few last words to the warriors, encouraging them to find the fifth element and remember who the true enemy is. As the warriors mourn her death, Zane merges with Thor's spirit and reach the Avatar State form. Major Events *King Orko tricks the Rebellion into signing a peace treaty *Orko fatally wounds Xena *The warriors bring Xena into the Memory Keepers clan's residence to have them heal her, but they fail *David, Lissie, Max and Theresa infiltrate the royal palace in order to find the original fifth amulet *Max and Theresa are absorbed into the Mirror of Souls *Zane is possessed by Thor's spirit *Zane merges with Thor's spirit and reach the Avatar State form Character Debuts Trivia *Xena's last words before her death, "find the fifth element and don't forget who the real enemy is", foreshadow future events in the series. The fifth element turns out to be Quintessence, supressed 66 years ago by The Reaper, who is referred to as 'the true enemy'. **the second part is also a reference to ''The Hunger Games ''series External Links Category:Episodes